pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
University of Liverpool
| mottoeng = "These days of peace foster learning" | established = 1903 – University of LiverpoolUniversity of Manchester Act 2004. Opsi.gov.uk (4 July 2011). Retrieved on 14 September 2011. 1884 – gained University Status as part of Victoria University 1882 – University College Liverpool | type = Public | endowment = £121 millionhttp://www.liv.ac.uk/finance/Attachments/Annual_Accounts_2009-2010.pdf | city = Liverpool | country = England, UK | campus = Urban | coor = | chancellor = Sir David King | vice_chancellor = Sir Howard Newby | head_label = Visitor | head = The Lord President of the Council ex officio | students = 20,655 | undergrad = 16,805 | postgrad = 3,860 | affiliations = Russell Group, EUA, N8 Group, NWUA | website = www.liv.ac.uk | logo = | footnotes = Official Logo of the University of Liverpool }} The University of Liverpool is a teaching and research university in the city of Liverpool, England. It is a member of the Russell Group of large research-intensive universities and the N8 Group for research collaboration. Founded in 1881 (as a University college), it is also one of the six original "red brick" civic universities. The university has produced nine Nobel Prize winners and offers more than 230 first degree courses across 103 subjects. It has an annual turnover of £340 million, including £123 million for research.Accessed 25 September 2009. Liverpool University. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. History " Victoria Building]] The University was established in 1881 as University College Liverpool, admitting its first students in 1882. In 1884, it became part of the federal Victoria University. In 1894 Oliver Lodge, a professor at the University, made the world's first public radio transmission and two years later took the first surgical X-ray in the United Kingdom.Accessed 12 May 2009 The Liverpool University Press was founded in 1899, making it the third oldest university press in England. Students in this period were awarded external degrees by the University of London. Following a Royal Charter and Act of Parliament in 1903, it became an independent university with the right to confer its own degrees called the University of Liverpool. The next few years saw major developments at the university, including Sir Charles Sherrington's discovery of the synapse and Professor William Blair-Bell's work on chemotherapy in the treatment of cancer. In the 1930s to 1940s Professors Sir James Chadwick and Sir Joseph Rotblat made major contributions to the development of the atomic bomb.http://www.liv.ac.uk/about/history.htm From 1943 – 1966 Allan Downie, Professor of Bacteriology, was involved in the eradication of smallpox. In 1994 the university was a founding member of the Russell Group, a collaboration of twenty leading research-intensive universities, as well as a founding member of the N8 Group in 2004. In the 21st century physicists, engineers and technicians from the University of Liverpool were involved in the construction of the Large Hadron Collider at CERN, working on two of the four detectors in the LHC.Accessed 12 May 2009. Liverpool University. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. The University has produced nine Nobel Prize winners, from the fields of science, medicine and peace. The Nobel laureates include the physician Sir Ronald Ross, physicist Professor Charles Barkla, the physiologist Sir Charles Sherrington, physicist Sir James Chadwick, chemist Sir Robert Robinson, physiologist Professor Har Gobind Khorana, physiologist Professor Rodney Porter, physicist Professor Joseph Rotblat and ecological economist Dr Pushpam Kumar. Sir Ronald Ross was also the first British Nobel laureate in 1902. The term "red brick" was first coined by Liverpool professor Edgar Allison Peers (writing as Bruce Truscot) to describe the red brick built civic universities that were built in the UK, mostly in the latter part of the 19th century; these were characterised by Victorian buildings of red brick, such as Victoria Building, which was historically the administrative heart of the University. Present Liverpool has the sixth largest financial endowment of any UK university, valued at £110m, according to the Sutton Trust. It is a member of the Russell Group of Universities and a founding member of the Northern Consortium. The University has over 23,000 registered students, with almost 18,000 full-time registered students. The University has a broad range of teaching and research in both arts and sciences, and has a large medical school, which is associated with the neighbouring Royal Liverpool University Hospital. In September 2008, Sir Howard Newby took up the post of Vice-Chancellor of the University, following the retirement of Sir Drummond Bone. The University has a Students' union to represent students' interests, known as the Liverpool Guild of Students. Whilst Liverpool has a total of five universities, the colloquial term Liverpool University commonly refers to the University of Liverpool rather than any of the other four: Liverpool Hope University, Liverpool John Moores University, Edge Hill University, or LIPA. Campus and facilities The University is mainly based around a single urban campus approximately five minutes walk from Liverpool City Centre, at the top of Brownlow Hill and Mount Pleasant. The main site is divided into three faculties: Health and Life Sciences; Humanities and Social Sciences; and Science and Engineering. The Veterinary Teaching Hospital (Leahurst) and Ness Botanical Gardens are based on the Wirral Peninsula. There was formerly a research station at Port Erin on the Isle of Man until it closed in 2006. The Johnston Laboratories, a pathology research facility of repute during much of the 20th century, is now the biochemistry department of the university. Academic reputation In the Times Good University Guide 2011, the University of Liverpool was ranked 28th.29 In the Complete University Guide 2008, published in The Independent, the University of Liverpool was ranked 42nd out of 113, based on nine measures,The Independent newspaper, 24 April 2008 while The Times Good University Guide 2008 ranked Liverpool 34th out of 113 universities.The Times: http://extras.timesonline.co.uk/gug/gooduniversityguide.php The Sunday Times university guide recently ranked the University of Liverpool 27th out of 123.The Times: http://extras.timesonline.co.uk/stug/universityguide.php. 23 May 2008 In 2010, "The Sunday Times has ranked University of Liverpool 29th http://extras.timesonline.co.uk/stug/universityguide.php of 122 institutions nationwide. In 2008 the THE-QS World University Rankings rated University of Liverpool 99th best in the world, and 137th best worldwide in 2009. In 2011 the QS World University Rankings Liverpool was the first among UK universities to develop their desktop computer power management solution, which has been widely adopted by other institutions. The university has subsequently piloted other advanced software approaches further increasing savings. The university has also been at the forefront of using the Condor HTC computing platform in a power saving environment. This software, which makes use of unused computer time for computationally intensive tasks usually results in computers being left turned on. The universityUniversity of Liverpool Condor Project. Liverpool University. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. has demonstrated an effective solution for this problem using a mixture of Wake-on-LAN and commercial power management software.University of Liverpool case study with Data Synergy PowerMAN software. Datasynergy.co.uk. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. Sport The University of Liverpool has a proud sporting tradition and has many premier teams in a variety of sports. The current sporting project comes under the title of Club Liverpool. This athletic union offers nearly 50 types of sport ranging from football, rugby, cricket and hockey to others such as windsurfing, lacrosse and cheerleading. Many of the sports have both male and female teams and most are involved in competition on a national scale. BUCSHome – British Universities & Colleges Sport. Bucs.org.uk. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. is the body which organises national university competitions involving 154 institutions in 47 sports. Most sports involve travelling to various locations across the country, mainly on Wednesday afternoons. Two other prominent competitions are the Christie ChampionshipsThe Christie Championships – SPORT. University of Liverpool. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. and the Varsity Cup. The Christie Cup is an inter-university competition between Liverpool, Leeds and Manchester. The Varsity Cup is a popular "derby" event between Liverpool John Moores University and the University of Liverpool. Notable alumni * Dr Barham Ahmad Salih, Prime Minister of Kurdistan Regional Government * Sanjay Jha, Co-CEO Motorola,Inc. and CEO of Motorola's Mobile Devices business. * Clive Barker * Charles Barkla, Physicist and Nobel Laureate * Wade Barrett, professional wrestler * Stephen Bayley * Torben Betts, award-winning playwright * Roger Bolton, broadcaster and television producer * Paula Byrne * Steve Coppell, footballer and manager * Barry Horne (footballer), journalist and pundit * Frances Crook * Victoria Derbyshire * Carol Ann Duffy, Poet Laureate * Steve Firth, musician * Maxwell Fry, modernist architect * Rob Grant * Nick Grimshaw * Brian Hall * John Holt, physicist * Beverley Hughes MP PC * Dr Robert Roland Hughes, pioneer in Neuroscience and Electroencephalography * Frank Irving, aeronautical engineer, glider pilot and author * Sir Dawda Kairaba Jawara, First President and Prime Minister of The Gambia * Rory Jennings, actor * Syed Kamall * Brian Keaney, children's author * Sir Frank Kermode, literary critic * Professor Sir Ian Kershaw, historian * Peter Kilfoyle * Robert Legget * Sir Leigh Lewis, permanent secretary * Oliver W F Lodge * Chris Lowe * Diarmaid MacCulloch, historian * Rex Makin, solicitor and philanthropist * Helen Marnie, member of the band Ladytron * Anna Maxwell Martin * Declan McManus (Honorus Causa) * Tony McNulty (Labour Minister) * Brian Millard, leader of Stockport Metropolitan Borough Council from 2005 to 2007 * Margaret Murphy, crime writer and winner of First Blood Award * Doug Naylor * Sir John Neale, historian of Tudor England * Ernest Newman, music critic and biographer of Wagner * Lord Nicholls, retired Law Lord * Gordon Oakes * Stel Pavlou * David Andrew Phoenix OBE, Biochemist * Dee Plume and Sue Denim, musicians from the band Robots in Disguise * Phil Redmond, television producer * Wolfgang Rindler, physicist * Dame Stella Rimington, Director-General of MI5 * Winifred Robinson, broadcaster * Patricia Routledge, actress * Amha Selassie of Ethiopia * Sir Robin Saxby * Scott Seaman-Digby, Conservative Councillor and Prospective Parliamentary Candidate * Maeve Sherlock OBE * Margaret Simey, social and political campaigner * F.E. Smith, 1st Earl of Birkenhead * Martin Smith, vehicle designer * Jon Snow, Channel 4 television news presenter * Olaf Stapledon, novelist and philosopher * James Stirling, architect * Lytton Strachey, biographer and essayist * Sir Michael Thompson, academic * Steve Voake, children's author * Tung Chee Hwa, first Chief Executive of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China * Baroness Walmsley, politician * "Professor" Sid Watkins, former Formula 1 chief medical officer * Sir David Weatherall, Regius Professor of Medicine (Oxford), 1992–2000 * Laurence Westgaph, social historian and activist * Jim Woodcock, Professor of software engineering * Hossein Bashiriyeh, Iranian professor of Political science * Verna Wright, evangelist, physician and research scientist Nobel Prize winners There have been nine Nobel Prize Laureates who have been based at the University during a significant point in their career. * Sir Ronald Ross (awarded the Nobel Prize in Medicine in 1908) for his work with malaria. * Professor Charles Barkla (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1917) for discovering the electromagnetic properties of X-rays. * Sir Charles Sherrington (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physiology/Medicine in 1932) for his research into neurons. * Sir James Chadwick (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1935) for discovering neutrons. * Sir Robert Robinson (awarded the Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1947) for his research into anthocyanins and alkaloids. * Professor Har Gobind Khorana (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physiology/Medicine in 1968) for his work on the interpretation of the genetic code and its function in protein synthesis. * Professor Rodney Porter (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physiology/Medicine in 1972) for his discovery of the structure of antibodies. * Professor Joseph Rotblat (awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 1995) for his efforts with nuclear disarmament. See also * Liverpool Knowledge Quarter * Russell Group * Liverpool University Press * Liverpool School of Tropical Medicine * Royal Liverpool University Hospital * Liverpool University School of Architecture * List of modern universities in Europe (1801–1945) References * Rigg, J. Anthony (1968) "A comparative history of the libraries of Manchester and Liverpool Universities up to 1903", in: Saunders, W. L., ed. University and Research Library Studies: some contributions from the University of Sheffield Post-graduate School of Librarianship and Information Science. Oxford: Pergamon Press, 1968 Notes External links * University of Liverpool * XJTLU Official Site in English * Liverpool Guild of Students' * ICON Radio – The University's Student Radio University of Liverpool Category:Educational institutions established in 1882 Category:Russell Group Category:Association of Commonwealth Universities Category:1903 establishments in England Category:Audio engineering schools in the United Kingdom